Always There
by spicygenou
Summary: Miu has loved Abarai Renji since they met, but will this meek fourth division healer be brave enough to confess her feelings to the hot-headed combatant? Renji X OC one-shot


**EDITED:**

* * *

She watched as Renji fell, and her heart fell in time with his body. In a last ditch effort to defeat his eternal rival, Renji left himself wide open for Byakuya to attack, but it proved unnecassary as Zabimaru shattered at its links on contact. His body had taken too much; he had just learned Bankai and was going up against a much stronger and more experienced captain. Miu had faith in the red-head, but even she knew his attempts had been futile. He had exhausted himself in his battle with the strongest ryoka and had to be nursed back to health in the fourth division, which she was more than happy to help him with. Truth is, Miu had a huge crush on Renji, ever since she first healed him when he was in the 11th division. He was different from the other men who made fun of the fourth division for being weaklings; he actually appreciated her healing him, and his hot-headedness and determination were what melted Miu's heart. Everytime he got hurt, she made sure to be in charge of healing him. He would normally grunt a thanks, then leave to continue training. After healing him in his fight against the ryoka, he left in the middle of the night to learn bankai, or so Miu assumed. When she sensed his reiatsu flaring again, she rushed to the spot, knowing that his body just couldn't handle the stress. Her hunch was confirmed when he released Zabimaru's final state. She was impressed, now the sixth division had two members capable of bankai. Miu snapped out of her thoughts when Byakuya walked over to Renji's body. Afraid he would deal a final blow, she stopped hiding her reiatsu and leaped down from her perch on top of one the few, still-standing buildings and landed between Renji and Byakuya.

Byakuya stopped and regarded the girl, "Must I shed more blood? Are you helping the ryoka too?" He recognized the girl as Miu, the fourth seat of the fourth division and leader of the second relief team. She was also a friend of Renji and would come and visit him in their office, distracting his lieutenant from finishing his paperwork. Unlike most fourth divsion members, she carried her medical pack in addition to her zanpakuto, which she now had raised against Byakuya. A slight wind blew her shoulder-length, pink hair across gray eyes that glared at the captain. "I see. So you will also raise your sword against a captain, making you a traitor to Soul Society?"

She sighed and lowered her sword, "No, Kuchiki-taichou. I know to engage a man of your level would be unwise. But, please, let me heal Renji."

Byakuya also lowered his sword. "By helping a traitor, you too are betraying us all. And as a captain, I must deal with any traitors." Lifting his sword level to his face, he muttered, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Pink petals floated about him. Miu's eyes widened. As the petals shot towards her and Renji, she yelled, "Blow, Tatsumaki!" A swift wind whirled around the two bodies on the ground, deflecting the petals back at Byakuya with the same strength. He managed to dodge his counterred attack, and was surprised that a mere fourth seat, especially one of the fourth division, was able to block and re-aim his attack. The petals returned to his sword. He saw that Miu had turned to healing Renji. Her hands turned green with reiatsu as she held them over his wounds. First, she would have to restore his reiatsu, then heal the wounds. Byakuya was insulted that she would turn attention away from fighting him, so he ran several steps forward and went to strike her.

A sharp clang was heard as metal hit metal. Miu held her sword, the green of her hands fading as she stopped the healing process. She had a snarl on her face and pushed away Byakuya's sword. Her face seemed to darken as she stood. She held up a hand and shot a hado, number 58, or Tenran, at Byakuya. A tornado formed at her fingertips that blew towards him, growing and growing till it struck. It pushed him back into a building with such force that cracks originating from his crater ran up the side. He pushed off and faced the girl again who had continued healing Renji. _She is strong, _he thought._She was able to fire a higher level Hado without its incantation. _He tried to use Senka on her, managing to get behind her. Right as he was about to cut her, though, she turned and parried. A combination of high powered wind and her reiatsu pushed him far back. He landed on his feet, skidding several feet. The wind also blew up all the dust, which he waited for to clear before striking again. Once he was able to see again, she was kneeling over Renji. He sighed. This girl would only counter his attacks, and would soon heal Renji completely. He saw no other end to this that didn't involve him releasing Bankai, so, sheathing his sword, he walked over to her. She looked up, suspicious of him, till he kneeled by Renji. By now, Miu had moved to healing the physical wounds.

"Will you be able to heal him?"

She nodded, "Yes, from now on, it shouldn't be too hard, but he must rest for a few days, though knowing Renji, he will start training the moment he wakes up, just to beat you." The wounds that covered Renji's tattoos began to close, leaving faint scars as the only evidence of the battle. His breathing became more relaxed, till he woke with a ragged cough. He tried to sit up, but Miu forcefully kept him down. "Stay, idiot, you need to rest your body."

He chuckled, "Hey, Miu. Nice to see you too." he coughed again.

"Shut up, even talking is too taxing for you in this condition."

He nodded, then noticed that his usual healer wasn't the only one there. He gave Byakuya a strange look, then looked away as if in shame.

Byakuya spoke up, removing his scarf and setting it on Renji's body, "Congratulations, your fangs actually reached me," referring to the fact that Renji landed a hit, despite Byakuya's comments of his inferiority. He turned then flash stepped away.

Some silent moments passed as Miu checked to make sure she had completely healed Renji. His fur top had faded when he lost consciousness for a few seconds, the final remnants of his Bankai being sealed once again. His muscular chest was revealed, covered in his tribal tattoos tha Miu couldn't help but admire. She ran her fingers over them, partially checking for wounds, partially just feeling his skin. She was blushing at the closeness, even though she had seen him many times before in this state.

"What are you doing?" Renji questioned, trying to look up, but unable to as Miu put her hand on his head.

Miu startled, but held down his head when he tried to look. "Nothing, just, um, checking for any more wounds. Well, I suppose I should take you to the fourth division." She gently picked him up, an easy task with her unnatural strength. The girl, a mere 5 feet and 5 inches held the man up, unsure of how to carry him. "Hmm..." She tried putting him over her shoulder, earning grunts of pain from him. She decided to carry him bridal style, and as she thought about that, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his arms around her neck for support.

She opened her eyes which had been closed from laughing, only to realize that Renji was staring at her intently. She blushed and looked away, muttering something.

"What?"

"Oh, um, it's just that, I'm carrying you bridal style, which is funny because, we're not, like, married, first of all, and if we were, um, not that that's what I want, um, not that I don't like you, um, like that, but we're just friends, um, and anyway, it's funny also because normally guys hold girls like this, not vice and versa, and um, ya."

He understood the basic purpose of her mumbled words and nodded, then laughed, "Ya, I guess it is kinda funny. You're always saving my butt, Miu." He looked down, his expression slightly darkening. "I suppose it's on account of my weakness."

By now, she had begun flash stepping to the fourth division. She stopped on a building roof to smack Renji on the head.

"Ow." he rubbed his head, releasing his grip on her neck. She noticed that her neck felt cold all of a sudden, and lonely.

"Renji, you are _not_ weak, and don't you ever think that! Letting others help you, even if they are from the lowly fourth division, is not a sign of weakness."

"Miu, I didn't mean it like that. I don't mind that _you_'re helping me, in fact, it's nice. I like you."

She looked at him. Realizing what he just said, he coughed, "I mean, I like your abilities, and your company, and ya." He found his face heating up, so he looked away. _Why the heck am I blushing? I must be more injured than I thought. And, is it just me, or was she blushing too? _She began flash stepping again, the speed making Renji unsteady, causing him to place his arms around her neck again, though she didn't mind at all.

Soon, they were at the fourth division. Miu didn't go through the office first but went into a room with a window and set Renji down on his feet while she lifted the blankets off the bed, still supporting him. She then layed him down and covered him. He closed his eyes as he relaxed on the bed, falling asleep within minutes. Miu sighed and stroked his face a few times. During the battle, his hair had fallen out of his ponytail, in a dramatic moment that would have made Miu drool if it wasn't so serious a battle. His spiky hair was now splayed across the pillow and some strands took residence on his face. But, she stepped back quickly when the door slid open. In walked her captain, and her best friend.

"Hello, Unohana. What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where you wandered off to. We were very busy with all the ryoka troubles, and I could have used one of my best healers."

"I'm sorry, I went to make sure Renji was okay."

"Yes, I heard he fought with Kuchiki-taichou. But I'm sure any other member of out division would have sufficed, no?"

"Well, um, I was watching the battle to ensure that I could respond with utter haste in case of a tragic accident."

Unohana smiled, "I see. Well, I can take over if you like?"

"Oh no!" Miu shot back quickly. "I can take care of Renji, perfectly fine. He's pretty much healed anyway. Byakuya beat him up pretty bad, but I took care of him on the spot."

"If he is healed, then there isn't really need for you to be here," she stated. "I'm sure you need to rest after healing someone struck by Senbonzakura."

"I am fine, really," she bowed to her captain, who shrugged.

"Alright, if you insist," she left the room and Miu sighed, _Whew. I thought she had figured me out. _Unohana returned to the room, making Miu jump a little. "Oh, and Miu? If you don't tell Renji that you love him, then I will have to demote you for being, well, and idiot." She left the room with a chilling smile.

Miu's eyes widened as she turned to look at the object of her affections for years, though she didn't realize the feelings herself until just a few months ago. He looked calm as he slept, breathing in and out deeply. It was rare to see him without a grin, smirk, glare, or snarl on his face, but no matter his expression, Miu found him to be the most beautiful person in all Soul Society. But, he never seemed to put her in any special positions over his other friends, which is why she never believed she had a chance with him. While she was physically and emotionally strong like him, she wasn't as temperamental, so she assumed that they just wouldn't mesh well together. He was constantly shouting his opinions passionately, while she followed her heart in a calm way, trying to follow the rules as much as possible. She had a hard time keeping up with his many views, but she managed, just barely. If they were an item, it would be even harder to constantly try to please him. She sighed, which was loud enough to wake him from his slumber. His eyelids fluttered a bit, but she failed to notice this. She also failed to notice that she had been voicing all of her thoughts out loud.

Renji had heard all that she had been thinking, thus saying, up to this moment, though he did not hear Unahana-taichou's comment. At first, he thought he was dreaming, but the voice sounded so familiar that he had to find out who it was. He woke up when she sighed, and realized the voice was Miu's. _What? Miu in love? But with who? You'd think she'd have told me._ He thought, confused and hurt. He then closed his eyes, fighting sleep as he listened to his friend.

"But, what if I told him I loved him? And he rejected me? I couldn't handle that, not after loving him from afar for so long! Maybe, I should listen to Unohana and tell him. Alright, next time we talk, I'll straight out tell him!" Renji by now was very curious about Miu's love, so he feigned just barely waking up. He yawned and stretched, gaining her attention.

"Oh! Renji! You're up! Are you feeling okay?"

"Yup, perfectly fine, thanks to you," he grinned and sat up, ignoring the pains in his midsection. Miu stopped her pacing to push him back down gently.

"You need to rest, Renji," she sighed. "I know you'll want to go to... well... you know... tomorrow, so you should gather your strength for the trip." She didn't wish to remind him of his childhood friend's execution. He looked down, but then looked up with a smirk.

"You know? Rukia will be fine. That one ryoka I fought, Kurosaki Ichigo, he will save her. I don't know how, but he will. He's been training. He may give Byakuya a run for his money."

"That's good. I don't think Rukia deserves this punishment, and Byakuya is not very kind for doing that to you."

"Did Byakuya hurt you?" Renji asked after a few silent moments.

"Hm? No. I didn't fight him, I just deflected his attacks while I tried to heal you, but he stopped after a few tries."

Renji nodded. "We will probably both receive some type of punishment for fighting him, so thanks for helping me, despite the consequences. You know, thinking back, you always were there to heal me the moment my fights ended. There's no way you could be that fast." He raised a brow questioningly.

Miu blushed. She was still holding his shoulder down and slightly leaning over him when she answered, "I, um, like to watch your fights. And, I worry about you. You always push yourself just barely over the limit."

"Well, I'm sorry for worrying you. But I know you hate violence, why would you watch me so much?"

Blushing even more, she answered, "Well, I like watching..."

"...yes?" Renji prodded.

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, Renji..." Miu pulled a chair to the bedside and sat level with him. He turned to look at her. She was looking towards the door, as if debating escape. _Maybe to confess her feelings to this mystery man? _Renji thought. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a pang of jealousy thinking about that. _It's just because she's my friend, and I want to protect her._

After a minute of quiet, Miu turned back to him. "I like watching you, and healing you, and helping you, and being with you, and seeing you because I love you." she turned to look at his face. She was blushing and he looked away.

_Miu... loves _me?_ But, how? I am just me, a typical fighter guy who gets hurt too much. I'm sure she just pities me. But she's graceful when she fights, though it's not very often that she does. She always has a plan and is so warm and kind. How could she have fallen in love with me?_

Miu looked down, thinking, _I see. He's rejected me. _"I'm sorry, I'll just leave now. You should rest." Wiping a single tear, she turned and stood, hitting her knee on the bed as she rushed clumsily. As her hand was on the knob, she felt a hand on hers from behind. She whirled around and looked up at Renji. "Renji? You should go back and rest."

He chuckled, "Miu, you've always been there for me, and I'd like to always be there for you, too, if you don't mind." He repositioned his hand more comfortably while taking her other hand as well. He paused, then gently touched his lips to hers. Miu was surprised, but forgot about her shock as she shut her eyes, returning the kiss with subtle passion that had been burning in her heart for months. As the seconds passed, the kiss deepened, till Renji moved his hands and cupped her face with them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twirling in his long hair. The kiss would have gone further had the door not slid open, the door which Miu had been leaning against. She fell back into the hallway, bringing Renji down on top of her. She blushed even more seeing the two captains above the embracing couple.

"Hello Miu. I'm glad you took my advice. You shall keep your position, no worries." Unohana smiled. "Kuchiki-taichou wanted to see his subordinate so I brought him here. I'm sorry we interrupted you and Abarai-fukutaichou with your... healing rituals." Renji stood up from his position on top of Miu and helped her up.

"Um, hello Kuchiki-taichou, Unohana-taichou." He coughed, unsure of what to do in the situation. He swore his face was as red as his hair, but there was nothing he could do. He certainly wasn't ashamed to be with Miu, but the situation was still awkward in the presence of his captain.

Byakuya looked from his lieutenant to the girl who had attacked him earlier. He wanted to scold Renji for his loose behavior in a hospital room, but merely sighed, seeing the two young lovers holding hands. "Great," he muttered. "Now, he'll never get any paperwork done." He turned then flash-stepped away.

Unohana smiled, "I think he approves. Now, seeing as you are healed, Abarai, you may leave the fourth division whenever you wish." She too turned and walked down the hallway. Once she rounded the corner, Miu turned to Renji.

"So... that was awkward," Miu said.

"Definitely," he smirked. "Now, where were we?" He playfully tugged her back into the room and they continued where they left off, shutting the door and kissing each other with love. Miu's dreams over the past year had finally come true as she enjoyed the pure bliss of being with her love. Renji too got lost in the moment and forgot all his worries, only thinking of Miu and the love that had been buried within him since they met, a love that just needed to be discovered in order to blossom. He continued to think of his future, or rather, their future together. Miu was his first love, and he knew in his heart that she would be his love for life. He would always be there for her, protecting her, and loving her with his entire being. And Miu also knew that their love was true, a pairing made by Fate. Whenever Renji would need her, she would be there, willing to bestow him with her love in any way possible. As the two bodies passionately embraced, they both thought that no matter what happens, they would be there for the other, loving their partner with the deepest of loves that was possible. In one moment, they turned from good friends to soulmates, a change that both welcomed with utmost happiness, and one that would last as long as they did.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D I tried to make all the characters themselves, so hopefully that worked out. This is my first one-shot, so reviews and advice are appreciated. Sorry if the ending seemed forced. I just couldn't think of the right line to end it on, so hopefully it's okay. ^_^**


End file.
